blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Raging Bubbles
"Raging Bubbles" is the 30th episode of the series and the 9th episode of Season 2. Bubbles becomes furious when Buttercup tells her she is not an important member of the team. Plot The episode starts with The Rowdyruff Boys and The Powerpuff Girls eating in the Lunch Room at school. They are serving grape pie. Bubbles sits next to Boomer playing patty cake at their table. When Bubbles tells Boomer she is important to the team, like the others, Buttercup suddenly laughs at her, and claims that she isn't so tough. This gets both of them into an arguement. Buttercup then says to Bubbles grinning, "She isn't important at all, so there." With her last word, Buttercup throws a purple grape pie at Bubbles. The pie hits Bubbles in the face with purple grape pie all over her face. This makes everybody in the Lunch Room laugh at Bubbles, including Buttercup, all except Blossom, Boomer, Brick, and Butch. Bubbles then bursts out crying and flies off. She hides herself in the girls' bathroom pouring water on her face and crying in the corner of the bathroom. Once she sees a portal in the toilet areas, she goes inside to another world. HIM in a fly version of himself, tricks Bubbles once more. HIM teaches Bubbles her inner rage. Bubbles then becomes furious in a rage because her sister was being selfish. She then becomes in a full hotheaded rage and then goes back to the real world. As she is in the girls' bedroom, Blossom finds her and asks her if she's hurt. Bubbles suddenly attacks Blossom badly, badly enough that Blossom breaks through the wall and lands on Brick. Bubbles then goes out of school, simply by breaking the wall of the girls' bathroom, and goes off to destroy Townsville. Blossom, Buttercup, and The Rowdyruff Boys then go after her. Bubbles destroys Townsville in a full head of rage. She even harms, elders, adults, and including animals! She nearly destroys the whole place. Blossom, Buttercup, and The Rowdyruff Boys look for her. They finally found her destroying a bank. Boomer tries to calm Bubbles down, but nothing convinces her. Bubbles then knocks out all five of them. Finally, Bubbles calms down. She doesn't realize what she had done until she sees she had beating up her sister, her boyfriend, and her friends. Bubbles then cries for her actions. Suddenly, at the moment, HIM comes and reveals his plan what he had done to Bubbles, by using her rage to destroy Townsville, their citizens, and those she feels closes to. Bubbles, upset for being tricked yet again by HIM, gets fed up. She badly injures HIM making him faint on the ground. Blossom, Boomer, Buttercup, Brick, and Butch recover, and see Bubbles back to her sweet, kind-hearted self. She hugs Blossom, kisses Boomer, and hugs Brick and Butch. Buttercup was sad, and depressed says sorry to Bubbles for her actions earlier and says she is important member of their team. Bubbles emotionally forgives Buttercup and hugs her. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2